


Window, Looking Back

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Moving On, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Whatever is out there, we can face it together.”
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 20





	Window, Looking Back

The cellphone sat idle in Kurapika's hands, a plethora of unread text messages from so many people, looking out for him.

He couldn't sit still, even though he was exhausted beyond all reason. His mind told him to keep searching, to destroy the Spiders, and take back all the eyes of his brethren.

_Keep searching, keep running, keep looking_.

_It's not enough._

_It's not enough._

_It's not enough._

"How are you holding up?" a familiar voice asked Kurapika.

Kurapika sat up straight, loose from the train of thoughts, as if wishing to be ignored. He turned from his seat, and looked up to see Leorio, a concerned look on the young doctor's features.

A stern-eyed Kurapika took one glance at his cellphone and placed it on the coffee table in front of him, turning to face Leorio once again.

"To be honest, I've been better, but I'm getting there, now that you're here," Kurapika replied, a placid smile on his face, tired but thankful.

Leorio let out a short laugh and placed a hand on Kurapika's shoulder, sitting right next to him. "Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here: to make sure you're all right."

Kurapika nodded. "For what it's worth, I am glad you're looking out for me."

Leorio smiled softly. "Hey, I wasn't going to let you run off on your own; I wouldn't hear the end of it. Whatever is out there, we can face it together."

Kurapika's smile only grew. "Thank you, Leorio. That means a lot."

He let out a soft sigh, resting his head on Leorio's shoulder.

His thoughts were calm, finally.

Nobody was going to take the people he loved _ever_ again.


End file.
